Omnious Winds
by iheartbadboys14
Summary: A mysterious white she-cat, thought to be legend, has come back. A frozen, merciless heart beats within her, fueled by revenge, and kit, warrior, and elder alike will fall beneath her claws or join her ranks. Rated T for blood and whatnot.


**Ellurs! This is my story, **_**Omnious Winds**_**, featuring my OC. Please read and review, 'cause all reviews mean so much to me.**

Light leaf-bare wind swirled gently through the azure sky, carrying crystalline drops of frost and snow to the ever growing ivory blanket gracing the forest floor and swaying the boughs of numerous pines that formed the forest. Inky shadows danced with the flickering sunlight that was able to breach the swathes of branches on the forest floor. Numerous birds twittered absentmindedly, chourusing the sounds of wind passing through the branches, the endless chase of predator and prey, and the unstoppable sound of the raging river nearby, making a beautiful melody that swayed into the young she-cat's ears.

Her entire body was a snowy white, swaying with the wind's pattern and glistening with sunlight. Her eyes were sheathed, hiding her unnatural eyes. Twin tails swayed carelessly behind her, claws sinking into the soft snow. Her ears twitched in acknoledgement to each and every individual sound. She had been here since birth and never planned to leave. Ever.

Her eyes snapped open at the unusual sound that joined the music, revealing twin crimson orbs. The caterwauling of a young kit echoed around the pines. "Perfect," she purred maliciously before padding off in its direction. Several minutes of this unchanging pace and she found herself several hare-lengthes away from the wailing kit. The young tom's dark brown pelt stood out defiantly against the white and greens of the surrounding area. Its terrified green gaze swung around in search of anyone before letting out another howling screech.

She hated it when something upset the beautiful music of her territory. She would have to deal with that and remind the nearby Clan of the peacefulness she wanted.

She lept from shelter of the dead ferns and landed squarley by the kit. It jumped sideways in suprise and hissed. "Who are you?"

"Is that how you talk to someone who's trying to help you?" she growled between her teeth. "Didn't your mother teach you better?"

He hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry...what's your name?"

"Wraith. I am Wraith." she meowed, sitting down and swished her tails around. "Woah! Is that...naw, its impossible..." Pebblekit stared at her swishing twin tails.

A white tail-tip gently landed on his pelt, then another. "Yes, I have two tails." He stared incrediously at the twin tails with a gleeful expression on his face. "So cool!"

"Now, if I'm correct, are you a Clan kit? Blizzardclan?" the she-cat falsely inquired. She could tell by the kit's scent he was Clan. _Even better._

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"I...have my resouces." Her answer apparently satisfied the tom and he plopped down in front of her. "I am Pebblekit."

She casually walked over to the kit, and without warning she swiped with unsheathed claws at the kits's neck, slitting it. Pebblekit collapsed with his throat still gurgling crimson blood. Wraith licked the fresh blood of her claws and stared at the kit's unmoving form. She felt no remorse, no pity, no sickening feeling of wrong. Only the sweet feel of revenge and hunger. she grabbed the limp body's scruff in her jaws and began to trudge forward into the light flurry, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Pebblekit! Pebblekit, where are you?" A she-cat with light brown fur and darker brown stripes was pacing the nursery frantically until her mate came in. "Mudstripe, please calm down. Would you like me to ask Hawkfeather to organize a search patrol?" Frostclaw inquired. His mate's amber eyes were filled with worry for her kit. her other two kits, Stripekit and Amberkit, followed their mother. Stripekit had his mother's looks, but his father's green eyes. His daughter, Amberkit, had eyes like her mother and a mixture of black, white, and brown, "Mudstripe? Answer me, please." pleaded her mate.

"Just find my kit," she mumbled weakly.

Frostclaw padded out of the nursery and wind immediatly whipped his snowy pelt lightly. He glanced around the clearing, scanning for the deputy, Hawkfeather. He was over by the Icy Rock, the meeting place for BlizzardClan, exchanging words with Tundrastar. frostclaw bounded over to the two toms. "Hawkfeather," he greeted the deputy, dipping his head. "I need to go out on a patrol. Pebblekit is missing and nowhere in the camp." Hawkfeather's blue eyes sparkled with sympathy. "Of course. Polarfrost, Creekpaw, and Eagletalon, come here! I need a search patrol."

The selected cats padded from their dens and sat down by the toms. "What is it?" Creekpaw asked.

"Pebblekit is missing, and we need to find him." stated Frostclaw. With no other questions, he lead the patrol out of the thicket barrier and into their hunting grounds. A stench immediatly overtook Frostclaw, stopping him in his tracks. The smell overtook the other cats. "Blood," whispered Frostclaw. _And Pebblekit. _He immediatly took off, following the stench. Polarfrost, Creekpaw, and Eagletalon chased after him. After minutes of following the ever growing stench, Frostclaw finally stopped. His eyes were glazed in horror at the sight he saw.

Pebblekit's body was stained with blood, his throat slit, his now sightless eyes gazing aimlessly. And beside him in the snow was two bloody pawprints, side by side. Frostclaw stared at the grosteque body until his Clanmates showed up. "Frostclaw, are yo- oh no. No, no no no, no..." moaned Polarfrost, shaking his head. Creekpaw and eagletalon were speechless. "W-W-Who would've done such a thing?" whispered Creekpaw.

"I would." A feminine voice brought all four cats' attention to a specific spot. But nothing was there.

"What was that?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Do you think that was Twintails?"

Creekpaw stared at the older cats and mentor. "Whose Twintails?"

"Me." A she-cat padded towards the group. Her unnatural red eyes scanned the patrol for a moment then stared at Pebblekit's body. "He shouldv'e been quiet like the forest. Not too loud, but just able to be heard. His bawling woke me from my peaceful meditation." Her voice was monotone as she spoke until she gazed back at the stunned patrol. "Plus, this makes perfect revenge."

Polarfrost padded towards her. "Revenge for what?! For Tundrastar exiling you for killing your own mate and kits?! BlizzardClan was your home, _Twintails_." He sneered at the last part.

"I am no longer Twintails, old friend. I am known as Wraith. And now, you will pay for your treachery to me." She closed her eyes again and began to chant something inaudible to the four feline.

"What is she, crazy?" Creekpaw meowed, but Polarfrost's eyes were wide with terror. "Run," he whispered to the patrol and charged towards the chanting she-cat. Suddenly, Wraith's eyes snapped open as she screeched, "VIRAVILAMS!" Polarfrost froze in mid-leap, then collapsed in a heap of fur. By then, his Clanmates had fled. The demonic she-cat padded towards Polarfrost's unmoving body and traced a claw in a swirling pattern on his fur. "Servius venapair posio," she murmured. His body began to melt until only the bones were left in perfect arrangement in a purple blaze. The sound of muscles overlapping bone reached her ear until the flames died down. In the place of Polarfrost's body was now a beast cat-like in stature, but with emotionless yellow eyes and scales. Its serpentine tounge flicked out as it spoke. "Master, what shall I do for you you?" Wraith's crimson smile grew even wider. Now they would pay.

**Yes, I have a weird, twisted mind. It helps my horror writing, like this. Please tell me what you think about this, PLZ? Should I continue this, or leave it? **


End file.
